


New Years in Bosco

by enchantedbeauty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desna1, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedbeauty/pseuds/enchantedbeauty
Summary: GoddessxNyte2 and Brittles_06 are hosting a Mini Pradesh New Year's story, with Desna's blessing (who is also participating). It's 3 days plus a bonus day taking place January 20th-24th.This takes place entirely within the Something Unexpected universe.





	1. New Years

“Nope,” Lucy said as she grabbed the light pens that Myles and Aurelia were running around with while holding Idalia on her hip.

She smiled at Arman when scooped the little girl from her arms.

“When was the last time you sat?”

“Before Myles started walking,” she replied without missing a beat.

“Go sit. I’ll make Bix and Erik corral the kids.”

“Since it was your idea to give them hot cocoa, I think you should keep them tonight while the rest of went out for drinks.”

Arman looked around nervously. While only the four oldest were bouncing off the walls, there were a dozen children in the house.

The toddlers had been put to bed in the nursery upstairs after opening New Year’s presents. Only Idalia was downstairs and that was because she was a colicky toddler and would’ve kept the others awake.

“After all, you wanted lots of grandbabies.”

Arman blanched slightly before shrugging and cooing over his granddaughter.

Lucy walked over and curled up in Kaleb’s lap as he and his siblings played Risk.

“Not going to play?” Farron asked.

“She says I have three kids under the age of five. I’m too tired to take over the world,” Kaleb relayed.

“Taking over the world would probably be easier,” Emery commented with sounds of agreement coming from Farron, Freed, Kaleb, and Lucy. Ganier, Layla, and Theo had all come into their wings causing more than a few heart attacks when the parents walked in to see their babies hovering near the ceiling.

“Oh come on. We have three under five too,” Emzadi commented.

“Yours can’t fly,” Farron muttered.

“And the twins can’t walk,” Kaleb added. “Lucy also says the Ilya doesn’t cry.”

“Yeah. He really doesn’t.”

The parents continued to play their game while pretending not to be laughing at Bickslow and Erik’s attempts wrangle hyped up children.

“Lucy says, I give it twenty minutes.”

Erik heard Kaleb but didn’t know what that meant until almost to the second the kids started look for comfortable places and dozed off.    


	2. Northern Lights

Of all the traits that Layla could’ve inherited from her mother, it had to be her persuasive ability. Kaleb was already dreading all the ways that it was going to get her in trouble. Despite Lucy’s proud and smug grin.

Layla, at eight years old, decided that she wanted a big girl bedroom. And had somehow convinced Cristoff and Meredy, well mostly Meredy, to paint a mural of the northern lights on her wall as her birthday gift.

Her mother was painting constellations on the plum and navy walls while Loke and Virgo sanded and painted the furniture they talked Layla into keeping. Arman had offered to take her shopping, Kaleb too, but Lucy was insistent on teaching her to reuse perfectly good furniture. It was a good lesson and their daughter seemed to be enjoying repainting with the celestial spirits.

Watching Lucy gave him an idea.

 

It was their ten year anniversary and he smiled at how the woman in his arms managed to get more beautiful every year. He no longer said that she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen since they now had two daughters competing for that position. Instead, she was the most beautiful woman.

They were in Stella. His father had the children. They were at a resort with no immediate plans to leave the bedroom except for their dinner reservation. Though, he knew they’d have to eventually since they promised Emery some stellarium jewelry. As well as a few pieces for the other celestial mages in the family.

“Come here,” he said, gently pulling her from the bed and wrapping her in a robe before she could complain of the chill.

She gasped when they reached the balcony and the sky was lit up. The sky was a mixture of greens and pinks reminiscent of Layla’s wall. He pulled Lucy into his lap on a lounge and pulled a blanket over them.

 _Thank you_.


	3. Snowfall

The first snowfall of the year in Fiore happened a week before Christmas. Courtesy of a lot of begging from the children, the entire Pradesh family would be celebrating Christmas at Fairy Tail. Figuring that they’d already be in Fiore, Lucy called Jude to invite him to Christmas. That small thing turned into a massive migraine.

 

Aurelia and Myles were glowering at each other. Well, Aurelia was glowering and Myles just looked smug.

“She looks like she’s going to punch him,” Jude said, watching the two children.

“Yup.”

“You’re not going to do anything?”

“Nope. I’ve been telling him for three days to stop gloating. If he doesn’t, she’s earned the right to punch him.”

One of the mages with telepathic abilities was always quick with a distraction as soon as Jude started wondering why they were fighting. Both children were preparing for their inductions and asked the same boy. He said yes to Myles but no to Aurelia.

 

“Should they be eating all of that?” Jude asked.

Lucy glanced up and saw the children gorging themselves on Mira’s cookies. She frowned, glanced at the time, then shrugged.

“It’ll just mean the crash earlier and harder. And if they don’t, I have no doubt they’ll burn through it before I’m ready for bed.”

 

It was the obligatory snowball fight. The real reason the kids wanted to come to the snow.

“They’re getting awfully violent,” Jude said, watching them.

The parents were all watching but with silent bets over which side would win.

“They’re fine, Dad,” Lucy said, chuckling at the attempts to bombard Layla but her silver wings were unfurled. Then she flapped her wings to get the snow off and showering the other team.

“Shouldn’t you have a ‘no magic’ rule or something?”

“Psh. Like they’d listen,” Emzadi said.

“Besides, it’s good for them to learn to get creative with their magics.” Lucy watched Ur throwing snowballs at Myles. She still reminded Lucy of a chihuahua going after a doberman.

“Are you-”

“Dad, our job as parents isn’t always to keep them _from_ falling but to pick them up when they do. They’re fine. They’re not _just_ kids. They’re mage kids.”

Lucy glanced at Arman who smiled. He’d given her that lecture as well.

 

Somehow, that night, their bed ended up occupied by all three of their children. They’d decided their beds were too cold to sleep alone.


	4. Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wasn't titling these all after the prompts, this one totally would have been "Favorite Part".

Kaleb was returning home from the longest trip he’d taken since getting married. Normally, Lucy would’ve joined him, but their children were old enough that they all had their own lives. Myles had Sudahpah sessions. Layla was preparing for a festival at the school. Idalia, the only one that could, had a cold.

She hadn’t inherited either the dragon slaying or the archangel, though Lucy suspected her wings would emerge after her immersion. That was something that Lucy and Kaleb talked about among themselves because otherwise, she’d have found a way to the citadel and done it herself.

He walked in to find half his living room hidden by sheets strung up by the ceiling or propped up by chairs. The artificial fireplace was cackling, there were voices from a movie, and he could hear his family’s laughter underneath the sheets.

A head poked out. Idalia grinned when she saw him. Her lavender eyes glittered in happiness. Of all their children, she was the one that was biggest mixture of her parents.

“You’re home!”

“I am. What’s this?”

“We built a fort! Come on!”

It was a little difficult for him to fit. Under the sheets had more pillows that he was certain they had, lights had been strung around, and l-vision was playing an animated movie.

“Hi,” Lucy said with a smile.

“How long did it take to build this?”

“We had help. Go change into something more comfortable and join us. We might even start the movie over for you.”

He came back in pajamas, crawled in, and pulled Lucy to his chest. The padding on the floor had to have come from Aries. It was only an inch thick but felt like a cloud.

_What brought this on?_

_I’d forgotten that I’d always wanted to do things like this when I was a kid. Then Myles mentioned a scene in a book where the character built one so here we are. Now, hush. This is my favorite part._

He thought that it was just the movie, but it was also how involved the kids got into singing the song playing. They were dancing where they sat and acting out the song.

“Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam. I was a drab little crab once. Now I know I can be happy as a clam, because I'm beautiful, baby.”

Lucy was giggling and hiding that she was recording them. All of them were too busy being silly to care about sounding good.

She glanced up at him, amusement in her eyes, when he kissed her shoulder.

_This is my favorite part,_ he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was "Shiny" from Moana because it's awesome and my little sister always gets super into it also.


End file.
